


The Venom In My Veins

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Buckle up, Demon Bill Cipher, Fluff, Fluffy beginning, How Do I Tag, Human Bill Cipher, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mild Gore, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Tad is a bad guy, Trust Issues, Vampire Dipper Pines, Vampires, at some point, boutta get complicated, but oh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when a vampire stuck in a 17 year old body meets a demon stuck in a 17 year old body?A lot.





	1. Not Your Typical History Class

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well, look who decided to finally post a thing that has been collecting dust for weeks now.
> 
> I have so many works that I just can't bring myself to post because of how insecure I am about my writing, considering English isn't my first language, but thanks to some support from friends, it's finally here!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

Dipper bit down on the end of his pencil a bit too harsh, the slight tingle in his fangs making him wince a little. He brought the pencil down to the paper in front of him again, wondering what's the point of all of this. History class was absolutely the worst, the wars, the kings, the dynasties, yada yada yada. Been there, done that, Dipper was there when most of it happened, and repeating it all over was extremely _boring_. He needed some fun.

The clock ticked terribly slow, every second felt like a month, and every minute felt like a year. It was probably because of the length of Dipper's lifetime, he has an eternity to live, and because of that, time always seems to be passing not as fast as it seemed to pass with humans. The flesh bags were always in a rush, while Dipper suffered trying to find something time consuming.

His nose scrunched in distaste, a sudden, strong smell flooding over his senses. Did someone spill a whole bottle of body spray on their clothes or something? It wasn't the smell that was bad though, it was the amount of it. Taking another wiff on the scent, Dipper identified it as a mix of cinnamon and vanilla. Maybe a pinch of citrus.

Now focusing on his eyesight a little bit more, Dipper noticed a blond boy has entered the room. That boy being the possible source of the smell, considering it got much stronger once he came in.

"You are late, young man. Do you ever listen to what I say? Do any of you kids listen to what I say?", the teacher spoke calmly, although her tone was slightly bitter. Being late for Miss' Susan's class is, beyond any doubt, one huge, dumb mistake.

The blond huffed, "I always listen to what you say, miss. In fact I remember what you said about being late, and it was, _I quote_ , 'If you are late, you will miss out on the lesson and it will make it harder for you to learn later on.', but with all do respect I would like to explain myself."

His eyes flickered to the blackboard, locking onto the word "Holocaust" written on it with white chalk. He took a deep breath, carelessly running his hand through the blond locks.

"The Holocaust was a genocide in which Adolf Hitler's Nazi Germany and its collaborators killed about six million Jews. The victims included 1.5 million children and represented about two -thirds of the nine million Jews who had resided in Europe. Some definitions of the Holocaust include the additional five million non-Jewish victims of Nazi mass murders, bringing the total to about 11 million. The persecution and genocide were carried out in stages, culminating in what Nazis termed the "Final solution to the Jewish Question" or "die Endlösung der Judenfrage", an agenda to exterminate Jews in Europe. Nazis established a network of concentration camps starting in 1933 and ghettos following the outbreak of World War II in 1939. By the end of 1942, victims were being regularly transported by freight trains to extermination camps where, if they survived the journey, most were systematically killed in gas chambers. This continued until the end of World War II in Europe in April–May 1945.", the blond spoke matter of factly, evidently taking pride in being able to recite the whole story without a stutter.

The mouths of all the other students hung agape, their eyes wide opened, bewilderedly staring at their classmate. Expect for Dipper, he did not buy any of it. _Pfft_ _I knew all of that t_ _oo. I was there when it happened._

"In short", the blond alleged once again, "Adolf Hitler was a narcissistic imbecile who hated Jews."

The classroom filled with laughter, but the teacher was left with unamused expression on her face. "That was all great young mister. Could have said it without the crude comment at the end, but since you consider yourself such a know-it-all, I'll let it pass. Get to your seat, Bill."

The blond sat down with a shit eating grin on his face, receiving preaches from the students around him. The vampire rolled his eyes in annoyance, letting his head fall back to the desk.

Dipper sniffed a bit. _Mm. He smells nice._ His fangs extended in hunger, pain eliciting in his gums.

"Pines."

Dipper's head shot up as he shifted in his seat a bit awkwardly, startled by the teacher. He brought his focus to reality, quickly realising he cannot speak with his fangs extended. Panic overflew him.

"Pines, answer the question.", Miss Susan demanded, glaring at the brunet with impatience, " Or if you don't know, ask someone to help you out."

Admitting he never heard the question would mean admitting he wasn't paying attention, so acting like he's clueless about what's going on would be a better option at the moment. Looking around the class, he searched for someone he knew would answer the question correctly. He didn't want to choose someone who doesn't know shit about history, then get confronted for "purposely embarrassing them."

A well known smell hit his nostrils, the same as before. His eyes locked with the blond from earlier, and an idea clicked in Dipper's mind. Swallowing up all the pride and confidence he had, he refused to look away from the honey coloured irises.

"Uh - Bill.", he choked out with a hand over his mouth, covering it up as a "I'm about to cough" thing. The room was awfully silent, so the sounds coming from his throat rang through thin air with an awkward echo.

"Hitler killed himself on 30th of April 1945. Accounts differ as to the cause of death; one states that he died by poison only and another that he died by a self-inflicted gunshot while biting down on a cyanide capsule.", Bill spoke with a cocked eyebrow and a smug smile, placing his hands behind his head in a "cool" way.

"Very well, Cipher. You are correct. This class should look up to you! History is fun, you all are just lazy.", Miss Susan murmured loudly, quickly going back to continuing the lesson.

Dipper scoffed silently, muttering inaudible words under his breath. Who knew a vampire over 100 years old, stuck in a 17 year old body, would be outsmarted by some random kid. And it was about history! God damn it, he was there when it happened.

Thinking about it, made him wonder is Miss Susan even human? She might be a vampire as well, no one sane would study history so much to know everything word to word. The new guy too. In all honesty, half of his class probably wasn't human. Like that Mark guy, who sits right in front of the teacher. He was so hairy, Dipper was almost one hundred percent sure the dude is a werewolf or something.

Although, noticing a vampire wasn't that hard, all he had to do is focus and listen to the heartbeat. Dipper let his eyes slip shut to sharpen his hearing senses. 

Mark had a heartbeat and it was fairly obvious. It was rigged and uneven, the poor guy probably has a problem. Every other person in his row had a heartbeat, too. No sight of vampires so far.

When he got to the new guy, he grew nervous. What change would the fact that he's a vampire make? He could only be Dipper's concurrent in knowing more about history than the brunet, other than that, he was no threat. Dipper took in a sharp breath, fully turning his attention to the blond.

A pulse. Even, calm, not too fast, but not too slow. 

The thought of that almost perfect beating heart, pumping fresh, sweet blood into veins and capillaries almost made Dipper's mouth water. God, he was thirsty. His fangs were now almost poking out behind his lips, urging to bite into something. Flesh would be awfully satisfying. 

His hands started to shake. He can't bite into anyone right now. Not now, not ever, god, they were his classmates. He needs a distraction and he needs it quick. Sighing, he shoved a pencil between his sharp teeth, the feeling of wood terribly unpleasant on his tounge. The pressure in his gums to bite faded down, although his canines still stung a bit.

Pulling the pencil out of his mouth carefully, it created a small string of saliva. And right in that awkward moment, his eyes locked with Bill's, this time in less of a good way. It was uncomfortable, and they just stared at eachother, with Dipper being aware of how the blond's heartbeat sped up, the slight blush on his cheeks being the obvious proof.

_Fuck it,_  Dipper had internally thought to himself, licking his lips and snapping the unfortunate bond between his mouth and his pencil. Bill was quick to look away, leaving the brunet to snicker at how flustered he looked.

How hasn't he noticed this guy before? It was the fourth day of second week into school year, and only now Dipper has acknowledged his existence. Did Bill even show up to any previous classes? Wait, he did. He said something about remembering what Miss Susan said, right? So he must have been there.

Now fully turning his attention to what the teacher was saying, Dipper tried to focus on the lesson instead of the weirdly interesting topic that was Bill Cipher He'll give him some thought after school is done. Or never. Why did he have to think of the guy anyway? Not like they ever talked. For all Dipper knew, he could be a giant creep.

Okay, okay, okay. So he needs to stop thinking about the human, yeah. But something about Bill intrigued him. He couldn't explain it and he did not understand it, but it was there. Maybe it was because he's just noticed him for the first time and now he wants to find out more about him? Yeah, probably that.

Deciding that listening to the story about Nazi Germany was suddenly more interesting than the awkward encounter, Dipper focused on the lesson. Unfortunately, it didn't last long, his attentive listening got cut off by the girl in front of him, Alexis, turning around and handing him over a piece of paper.

_Huh? Weird. Pretty sure there isn't supposed to be a test today. Blah, probably a pop quiz._

Turning it over, he realised it wasn't printed out paper. The words were scribbled on and it was messy, not even close to looking like a test.

It was a message.


	2. Greetings And Salutations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dip Dop just wants some "alone time", but a certain blond doesn't feel like cooperating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the thousandth time I'm rewriting this because I keep accidentally exiting and I was s o close to just giving up and ditching this chapter (for tomorrow) but it's here!
> 
> *pokes chapter title with a stick* heathers is that you? (yee I really like both the movie and the musical, you might catch me vaguely referencing it somewhere oops)
> 
> I wasn't expecting such wonderful feedback on the first chapter and in all honesty, I wasn't expecting any good opinions at all, so thank you so much to everyone who commented and left kudos on my work! I really appreciate it.
> 
> Without further a do, enjoy this new chapter ^-^

Dipper fidgeted with the paper in his hands. What was he supposed to do with it? _Read it,_  the voice in the back of his mind said. Right. That's what you do with messages. You read them.

After a heartbeat or two, Dipper finally let his eyes scan over the writing. In all capital letters it read:

_Might want to cut it out with the "chewing pencils" thing. It's bad for your teeth. -Bill_

Well...That was... Unexpected.

Dipper shot the, now a snickering boy, a warning glare  Bill seemed to calm down for a brief moment, before putting his pinky finger to his mouth, pretending to bite down on it with the stupidest, most shit eating grin plastered on his face.

Rolling his eyes and putting his thumbs on his temples to massage the area, Dipper let out a deep groan. The idiot's heartbeat was so lively and loud while he was laughing, and it was driving the brunet downright insane.

_Don't bite, don't bite, don't bite, don't bite._

The vampire grimaced. Who the hell made wood taste so bad? It tasted worse than anything Dipper has ever tasted and...

_Wait, wait, wait, wait, hold on. What?_

He had broken the pencil in half with his teeth, the other part rolling around in his mouth. Hell, that was so disgusting, he felt like puking right there and then.

 _Goddamn it,_  he spat, the wet piece of wood plopping down from his mouth onto the desk. It was dripping with saliva, and was honestly one of the most disgusting things Dipper had ever put in his hands. Hell, even worse than having a decapitated chipmunk soak your palms with blood. Yeah, that.... Was also disgusting.

Dipper could mentally feel Bill's eyes piercing through his skull. In fact, he was not one, not two, but three hundred percent sure if he just turned around, he would see the moron looking at him with his remarkable shit eating grin. God, he was so done with everything.

Putting the pencil aside to make room, the brunet dropped his head on the table, praying for the bell to hurry up so he can get some well deserved peace and alone time.

Or not.

-

"So a vampire, huh?"

Dipper raised his glance to the person the question came from. Of  _course_ it was Bill. Couldn't miss that strong smell anywhere, plus it was a hundred times stronger when he was _this_ close. Oh, and the asshole vibe was  _radiating._

"What do you want?"

Bill put his hands up, raising both of his eyebrows, "Yeesh, can't a guy ask? Thought this was the land of the free." Dipper scowled, "Say whatever you want and then leave me alone." The blond smiled amusedly, taking a bite of his chocolate bar. He nudged his head towards the book that was in front of the vampire, speaking through a mouthful of chocolate, " You're into vampires, aren't you? I mean, I assumed that someone who has a whole book dedicated to the blood suckers, must like them, huh?", he swallowed down the food in his mouth, sitting down to a seat opposite of Dipper, "I've read that thing. It's pretty well written, but the ending is kind of disappointing."

He noticed the look on Dipper's face as he let out a laugh, "Pines. No worries, I won't spoil anything. Surprisingly, I'm not that much of a douche."

The vampire huffed in annoyance, "Yeah. Surprisingly."

"I'm Bill. Cipher. I don't think we formally met.", the blond extended his arm, flashing a genuine smile.

"Dipper. Dipper Pines.", he accepted the handshake, although he didn't want to. _What the hell is he trying to accomplish by acting so friendly all of the sudden?_

The lunch room was full "to the rim", students flooding over the whole place. Every table was taken, except the one Bill and Dipper were sitting on. Two chairs around that table were empty, and the brunet kind of hoped no one would sit down. He wanted to find out more about this new guy. Although he was a nuisance, something about Bill intrigued him. 

"So, Dipper, history isn't really your forte, huh?", the blond leaned his face into his open hand, looking at the brunet with curiosity. Dipper raised his eyebrows, " No no no. History is my _only_ forte. I suck at everything else."

The blond stiffled a laugh, the skin around his eyes wrinkling, "Please tell me that was an intended vampire joke. I'll be disappointed if it wasn't."

"Yeah, sure. It was a vampire joke. Definitely intended. It would suck if it wasn't.", Dipper rolled his eyes, hiding a small smile.

"You're cute."

"Damn it. I was going for mysterious, vampire loving, creepy dude. I guess being intimidating isn't my forte.", the brunet laughed, inwardly cursing himself for it. _Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. He's not your friend, get rid of him._

Bill frowned, noticing the slight change in Dipper's mood, "Aww, what? Someone doesn't like being called cute? Does it hurt your emo goth soul?"

"What soul?"

"Classic. Nice.", Bill leaned back from the table for a second, seemingly being in deep thought about something. As if he wanted to add something but hesitated, or words got stuck in his throat. Blinking a few times, he spoke again, "Hey, you invited to Northwest's party on friday? I heard she has a giant pool and a whole room for a liquor cabinet."

"Northwest? As in Pacifica Northwest? Hell no. She wouldn't invite me if I paid her. But then again she's loaded with money so that wouldn't even mean anything to her. She invited you?"

Bill nudged his head to the right, "No. But I wouldn't be so sure if I were you."

Dipper turned around to see a blond girl making her way towards their table. She smelled of roses, but her scent was, unlike Bill's, less overwhelming. And less likable.

"Pines. Cipher. Your invitations. Don't bring anything, I'm rich enough. And you'll pay for any item you break or damage. Have in mind nothing in my mansion costs less than 500$", she handed the boys two pink fliers for the party, turned around and walked away.

"Someone needs to take this petty brat down a few pegs. Why does she think she's 'all that' because her parents are super rich? And Nathaniel Northwest isn't even the founder of this town. Her whole family is a fraud.", Dipper scoffed, calmly putting his books in his backpack.

"Nathaniel Northwest isn't the founder of Gravity Falls? You're kidding, right? Who told you that?", the blond was visibly surprised, eyes widening in bewilderment.

"I - uh - no one! Oh, look what time is it, I have to go to class!", Dipper jumped up from his chair, awkwardly waving at the human, and taking a sprint out of the lunch room.

"Dipper! Wait! Hold on!"

Bill caught up to the brunet fairly quickly, considering Dipper hated running. Must be because of all the 'running into walls and trees and other things while using vampire super abilities to run' fiascos.

"I have a free period so I'll walk you to the class. If that's okay with you, I mean.", the human stammered, slowly walking besides Dipper.

"Yeah. It's alright."  _No it's not, leave me alone._ "I have biology now." _Go away._

"I was wondering, do you need a ride for the party? I have a car and if you need someone to pick you up, I could do that.", Bill deadpanned casually, brushing some hair away from his face.

The vampire backed away once they reached the classroom, hesitantly putting his right hand on the doorknob. _Go. This is your chance. You can bite him. No one will see. No one will know._  He shivered at the thought, then reached for his backpack, putting it down onto the floor to grab something from it. _I don't want to bite him._ Searching for his pencil case, he took a pen, hastily opening the cap.  _I don't want to bite him._

Taking Bill's hand in his, he scribbled on his palm with black ink. _What what what what no no no stop stop stop._ The human shivered a bit this time, and for a moment Dipper forgot he's a vampire. Dead and cold.

"That's my number. Text me or whatever. See you around", he swung open the door and without a word, shut it in Bill's face. If he stood there any longer, he would have to physically hold himself from biting on the human's neck. _Ugh, great. You blew your only chance to get some fresh, warm blood. Congrats._

The blond stood there, a bit lost, before glacing to his hand. The black digits stuck out like a sore thumb on his pale skin, screaming at him to write them down. Which is a good idea, considering it might smudge during the day.

Reaching for his phone in his pocket, he typed in the number.

New contact : blood suckers lover <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit, Bill, you're driving Dipper cray cray.
> 
> I really hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update as often as I can, although I'm having a hard time catching up with this and school and eh? I'll work it out somehow!
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments very appreciated :)


	3. This Means War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Bill in this chapter, which is saddening, but you get some savage Dip so enjoy that woop
> 
> Also why is like my every chapter title a reference to something? I'm so bad at coming up with names yeesh (if you get this one hell ya man high five)
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!

"How does a heart beat?"

_It doesn't. At least not mine._

Dipper sat silently in the very back of the classroom, vaguely listening to the lesson about hearts and blood. The back of his mind was somewhere else. Christ, he was a vampire. He knew enough about blood. He also knew he was _really_ really thirsty.

Doodling on his notebook was a way of keeping himself distracted. Not having Bill around was quite a relief, he didn't know if he could keep his hunger to himself with the human around. 

Dipper didn't know what was it with the blond that was attracting him. Sure, his heartbeat was almost perfect, and sure, he smelled nice, but the vampire had never felt so weird around a human. If he had blood in his body, it would boil up every time he was in Bill's presence. What was even harder to understand, that even though the blond was an annoying prick, Dipper seemed to enjoy being with him. And it wasn't just because of the urge to bite him.

Add up the fact that the human was awfully confusing. He just started talking to Dipper out of the blue, acting as if they were buddies years before now. Plus he seemed so _eager_ to be around the vampire, and Dipper couldn't help but think that maybe he somehow felt attracted too. It was like some sort of a bond. He tried not to worry too much about it though, considering Bill will get bored of him eventually.

His train of thought got cut off by a teacher, once again. This time he thankfully heard the question. _What is the main fuction of a heart?_

"To pump blood."

Dipper ran his tounge over the front teeth. No fangs. But he was still thirsty and it made his head hurt. In a moment of being spaced out, he bit on his pen, soon after tasting the well known flavour of ink on his tounge. _Seriously? Why are my writing utensils trying to attack me all of the sudden?_ If he wasn't already dead, he'd die from so much ink poisoning. _Well that's like the seventh time this month. I spend more money on pens than anything._

Asking to go to the bathroom with ink in his mouth was quite a task, words barely audible and recognisable from all the gurgling. He left the room full of laughing teenagers with a grunt, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

He walked the halls quite slowly, taking all the time he has away from the class. He thought about ditching it completely and going for a quick hunt to sustain his hunger, but decided against it. He has enough blood at home, he can hold out a little bit more. Hopefully he has some B type blood, it was his favourite.

His fangs extended, this time from the feeling of fear and danger. Footsteps echoed against the tiled floor in the hallway, about three turns away from him. Assuming it was a teacher and he should probably get going and not get caught, he rushed into the bathroom.

His senses must've tricked him because that person got close fairly quickly, and they were right in front of the bathroom door. It swung open with brute force, slamming against the wall loudly.

Robbie Valentino.

"Pines, Pines, Pines. How many of you are there? Your uncles, your parents, you and your sister. The Pines family is really getting at it with the vampire genes, huh?", the dark haired man chuckled, his tone filled with bitterness and frustration.

"That's none of your business. It's not our fault you're the only heir to the Valentino family.", Dipper held his head up high, trying to ignore the fact he just finished scrubbing ink off of his face. And getting it out of his mouth. Agh, his tounge was probably still blue.

"Listen here, you little shit. You think you can outrun us? You think you're so strong, huh? I'll crack your neck in half in a second, you imbecile. Or how about I hurt your dear little sister first?", he sneered, inching closer to the brunet. He was trying to scare Dipper, trying to come off as intimidating, but it really wasn't working.

"You fucking dare to touch my sister and I'll rip your fangs right out of your mouth.", Dipper flashed his canines at him, now fully extended, sharp points peeking behind his lips. 

"Oh, no! This little rat is showing his scary little teeth! I'm _terrified!"_ , he spat, sarcasm dripping from his voice, " You should be scared of me because once I rule, you'll wish you weren't such a brat and respected me.I'll make you beg me for mercy. You and your whole family!" He turned around, hastily grabbing the doorknob to leave the bathroom.

"You'll only rule in asshole kingdom."

His head whipped around, eyes fuming with rage, "What did you just say to me?" _He looks so pissed off. Oh man, this is hilarious._

Dipper smirked, regaining his confident posture, "What you just heard." _Good job Dipper. You're confronting your arch nemesis, who is also double your size and double the strength. This should go just great. Amazing._

"Repeat what you said, I fucking dare you.", Robbie spat, the words rolling off of his tounge like the worst curse. He glared at Dipper, unblinking. Dark eyes pierced through his skull, and the other could feel it.

"Maybe if you listened you would have-", the bell rang, cutting off the two fighting vampires. Dipper sighed, murmuring the rest, "-heard it."

"This isn't the last you'll see of me, Pines. I promise you. You'll see what I can do, you'll see how much power I hold. I'll make you kneel in front of me and ask me for forgiveness. And I won't forgive you.", after that, he shut the door harshly, making it almost pop off its hinges.

The brunet groaned in annoyance, slumping down a bit, "And I hoped I won't have to see his greasy face anymore. Blah. Sires and heirs and families.", he ranted, to no one in particular. He felt his body relax when Robbie's presence was finally gone, taking deep, controlled breaths.

_First I met the new guy that makes me go insane, then I got invited to a party hosted by the richest girl in town who I didn't even know was aware of my existence, now I possibly got myself in a lot of shit by confronting my worst enemy.Today is just full of adventures, huh?_

-

Thankfully, walking home wasn't a bother. Dipper wasn't sure how far could this series of unfortunate events go on, but he was glad he finally found something relaxing to do. And it was walking.

In the middle of a storm.

He didn't care for rain, and it was way better than sunny weather. He made sure to step into every single puddle, skipping from side to side on the sidewalk. If someone had saw him, they would think he was insane. Which, to be honest, wasn't really too far from the truth.

A dark shadow appeared in front of him. No human could run that fast and Dipper was now clearly aware he was about to confront something supernatural. Possibly another vampire.

Black hair peaked from under the grey hood of the creature's shirt. Red eyes pierced through Dipper's skull, and wicked smile could be seen on its face, two white points peeking under its lips.

"I told you that wasn't the last you'll see of me, Pines."

_Oh come on!_

"What do you want now?", the brunet growled, extending his fangs, the usual hazel brown eyes now turning bright red. He was so done and over this guy.

"Now, now.", Robbie scoffed, walking closer, "No need to get feisty with me. I'm just here to warn you-"

"That you'll have no mercy on me and my family when you rule and you'll make us beg for forgiveness and make me wish I wasn't a brat, blah blah blah-", Dipper rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I get it man. Now let me leave so I can go warn my whole family about the _terrifying_ Robbie Valentino!", he pressed on, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"You aren't going anywhere as long as you're giving me that idiotic attitude, you little-"

Leaving Robbie's empty threats hanging in the air, Dipper simply sprinted past him, flipping him off in the process. Before the other could react, he was far gone.

"-prick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dip's favourite blood type is B.... like Bill... *wink wink nudge nudge*
> 
> there isn't a lot of billdip in this chapter, considering the first two chapters are centred around the pair and I'm trying to balance it out. Still hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments really appreciated :)


	4. Give Me A Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is flirty, Dip is flustered and confused & Mabel ships it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tips my top hat* greetings lovely people! Sorry for a bit of a late update but I'm finally free of school!
> 
> I edited this with a fever and a headache and I've been writing while sick so I'm not sure how great will that turn out? I'm extremely sick, but now I have more time for writing so that's nice (?) yeesh
> 
> Another song reference in a chapter title? Ya betcha it is.
> 
> Ignore all of that awkwardness and enjoy this bit of a longer chapter!

"I'm insane, Mabel. He makes me go insane. It was so hard to hold myself back, god, my gums still sting like hell. I fucked up, Mabel, I gave him my number and now I have to see him again. I don't know if I can do it, I don't know if I can keep myself sane around him. Maybe I should just ignore him, not like he'd care, we just met and-"

"Dipper! You can't do that, you'll hurt the poor guy's feelings. He probably just wants to be friends with you, Dip!", she smirked, " Or more.", she chuckled, dodging a pillow Dipper threw at her.

Dipper had come home and instantly slumped down on his bed to start his ranting time with his sister. In the middle of it, his phone lit up with a message from an unknown number. That is, until he read the actual message.

unknown number; _Hiya! It's Bill from history class. You kind of just scribbled your phone number onto my palm, told me to text you or whatever and then left so.... I'm here! Text back when you can._

"I don't think I can do this. If I go with him, It'll probably end with my mouth on his neck.", he noticed the smug grin on his sister's face, completed with a slight eyebrow wiggle. The brunet grimaced, scrunching up his nose, "God, Mabel, not in that way."

"Give me that. I'll handle it for you bro bro."

Mabel pulled his phone out of his slightly shaking hands, fidgeting with it while trying to think of a good answer. Her brows were furrowed in thought, and if Dipper didn't know her, he would already freak out about not being able to control what's going on. But since he knew Mabel always had good plans and awesome solutions (especially when it comes to "people stuff") he let it slide. For now.

Quickly tapping her fingers against the screen of Dipper's phone, she typed in the message. Dipper prayed to the guy above, whoever he was, that it was good. He was hoping she let the guy down slowly and carefully, after all, Dipper didn't want to come off as a prick. He just wasn't good at saying no to people.

blood suckers lover <3 ; _Hey, Bill. Yeah, I wanted to talk about the party and your offer, I'd gladly take it. My sister is busy and I don't have a car, plus walking to the Northwest's mansion would take a lot of time. Pick me up at 7;45?_

Bill blinked, looking at his screen and the message on it. He read over it once, twice, three times, then smirked. He's going to a party with a super cute, nerdy guy. _Score for Cipher._

Bill ; _Yeah. No problem, see you then._

Mabel squealed, handing over the phone to its rightful owner, "Done! You've got a date!"

Dipper gasped, before starting to laugh in his sister's face, "Ha - ah, oh boy. Could you repeat that, I don't think I heard you well. Am I going completely insane, or did you say I've got a _date_?" 

"You're not going completely insane and yes, you heard me well. You've got a date Dip Dops! He'll pick you up at 7;45 for the party. Ooh, I wonder what kind of a car he drives. It's probably something super luxurious and fancy. I've gotten you a rich boyfriend! You're welcome bro bro!", Mabel punched his shoulder lightly, then got up and disappeared behind their bedroom door.

Dipper sat in silence trying to process everything that just happened. _A date? A boyfriend? The party? A car? What what what what what what WHAT?_ Clumsily grabbing his phone, he carefully read out the messages.

She accept the offer. He has to meet with Bill again, plus, go to the party with him. This isn't going to be a nice experience. _Fuck. If she wasn't my sister I'd strangle her for this._

Okay, so he's going to spend time with the guy that makes him go crazy, makes it hard for Dipper to keep his fangs in and act normal, and acts like an invasive little shit. Great. Just great. At least it's not the worst thing to happen, he's probably better than having Robbie hang at you neck all the time.

Realisation hit him. He hadn't told Mabel about Robbie.

Chucking the phone to it's previous position on the bed, he quickly scrambled out of the bed and rushed downstairs. Tripping over his own feet, he almost stumbled down the steps.

Unfortunately, there was no sight of his sister.

"Damn it. God damn it.", he cursed, clenching his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. _Good. Great. Because of your weird attraction to the the blond guy, you put your sister into possible danger. Amazing job, Dipper. Just great._

It was nerve wrecking. Dipper hadn't taken Robbie's threats seriously, and only was now aware of how dangerous he can get when it comes to his pride. He'll do anything to be on top, even if it means eliminating the vampires that did nothing to him except be of more luck with vampire genes. It really wasn't their fault they've outnumbered the Valentino family, and they never even really cared about being in chrage or not. They have been living a normal (as normal as it can be for a vampire) life, without getting involved in problems with other vampire families. Now all of the sudden, the fact that there are so many of the Pines, feels like a threat to other vampires.

Sure, Dipper was good at confronting him. But it was only because he was felt confident for a moment and just wanted to get rid of the annoying punk. He probably got himself into even deeper shit by telling off Robbie. The dude is _insane._

Rushing back upstairs while lost in his thoughts was a bad idea, considering he was so busy thinking he had not seen Mabel come out of the bathroom. He heard the door shutting, but shoved it to the back of his mind to focus on finding his sister. Who was.... Right there.

When he sat on his bed and took his phone to text Mabel about Robbie, he saw another message.

Bill ; _Hi err I don't know if you read it or not, but on the party flier it says suits are required. The snotty little brat had to make sure everyone was fancy like it was some sort of a ball or something. Since I have a cousin that owns a place where you can rent suits, I thought I'd ask you to come with me after school. We can get it for free, just make sure it doesn't get ripped. Stains are fine because he washes them anyways. You down?_

A small smile found its way on Dipper's face He started typing, but stopped. shaking his head. First warn Mabel, then this.

What even was that? Why did he smile like that? Yeah, the guy was thinking about everything and being really caring and that's cute, but that doesn't mean-

_Wait. What?_

Had the thought that Bill Cipher is cute just run through his mind? Did he think Bill was cute? Did he actually like the guy? Or was it because of the weird way the blond's heartbeat made him feel all gushy and out of control? _Jesus Christ_ , he's losing his mind.

"What's up broseph? What'cha grinning at?"

The brunet jumped, getting slightly startled by his sister. Leaving his phone on the desk beside his bed, he coughed awkwardly as a desperate way to cover up the fact that he was smiling.

"M-mabel. Jeez, you scared me, I thought you left without me telling you to be careful. Robbie threatened us, I'd take it as an empty threat, a way to show pride, but we should still keep an eye out. He has a lot of other vampires helping him, and I don't know what he's capable of.", he huffed, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Bro bro, I can protect myself. I'm not as weak as I seem, plus, I'm the fastest out of all the Pines. If it ever gets tight, I could just run away. So don't worry about me.", she smirked, a smug grin that did not mean anything good, "What you should be worried about, is finally responding to your date. He's the reason you were smiling, isn't he?"

"Mabel! Stop teasing me! He's not my date. And I wasn't smiling."

The lively brunette laughed, gripping at her sides, "O-Oh you should've seen your face! _Mabel! Stop teasing me! He's not my date!_ ", she repeated in a mocking tone.

"Whatever", Dipper groaned, grabbing his phone from the desk to reply Bill. Rereading the previous message, he thought, why the hell not? He was already so deep into this bullshit, might as well just go with it.

[Me]; _Yeah. Sure. Thanks, Bill._

He looked up from his phone only to see his sister a few inches away from his face, staring at the same screen. She gasped softly, sitting back on the mattress, "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

Dipper titled his head a bit. qurking an eyebrow at his sister. "What? What is it?" She yanked his phone from his hands, her eyes scanning over the screen once more. The brunette suddenly squealed, the sound piercing through her brother's ears. Clutching the phone in her hands and holding it close to her chest like the most important treasure, she let herself fall on the bed with a content sigh.

"All my dreams are coming true, Dipper. My dorky brother finally has a date, and all I needed to do is accept a dumb offer for a party. I barely contributed in this, you did it on your own! Do you know what this means, broseph? It means that I don't need to set you up with anyone anymore, or push you into strangers to start a conversation." She sat up, pursing her lips, "Which... Never worked anyway. You just got slapped and yelled at. Sorry." Her face lit up and she smiled, putting Dipper's phone aside, "But at least now you did it! On your own! With an insignificant amount of my help. You're a ladie- um I mean, misters' man? Is that a thing? Get it because you don't like ladies, you like-"

"Yes, Mabel, I get it. And I'm glad you're happy, but Bill isn't my date. More like... An acquaintance. I just met him, Mabes, and sure, time will tell on where we'll end up but, right now? We're basically strangers.", the male twin spoke gently, frowning in process. He was right, him and Bill are honestly just strangers with names. And exchanged numbers.

"Strangers to friends to lovers. I'll give it.... A month. If I win, you owe me five packs of glitter.", she chuckled, her features softening up. " And you, my dear brother-", extending her hand, she pinched his cheek softly, "-you're a natural. I bet your sweet ass by the end of tomorrow night, Bill will be drooling after you. Oh, especially when you choose your suit. I've never seen you in a suit! You're going to look like a businessman!"

Dipper pursed his lips, shaking his head slightly, "Yeaaaaah. Suuuuuure. How much glitter did you eat today, Mabel? It's getting to your head."

"Like.... A lot. But it's edible glitter, I'll be fine!", she waved with her hand nonchalantly, a little smile playing on her lips. "I'll leave you now so you can text your boyfriend - sorry, I mean, _future_ boyfriend. Have fun Dip Dop!" 

She skidded off towards the door, leaving Dipper alone with his thoughts. That is, until his phone lit up.

Bill; _See you then, Pines!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just... love the thought of both of them in suits okay? It's a p neat concept.
> 
> As usual, hope you liked this! Kudos and comments really appreciated :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Hope Less Romantics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill annoys his friend with his new crush and Dip is rethinking life itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have reread this a few more times and edit it some more but shhhhhhh s'okay
> 
> Another song reference as a chapter title? Yep.
> 
> also *drum rolls* meet Noah! My cutie pie oc! You'll see more of him since he's kind of Bill's best bro *cough* and wingman *cough* so I hope y'all like him! He's a smol bean.
> 
> Also, trust issues Dipper makes me all sad and meh because I relate. There is a good reason he has trouble trusting anyone and wishes people trusted him. You'll find out more about that as the fic goes (hopefully).
> 
> As always hope you enjoy this chapter! Excuse any mistakes I made.

"I did it!"

"Did what? Start an apocalypse? I told you not to do that without me!", a voice whined as a mess of brown and blond curls of hair peaked from under the baby blue bedsheet. Bill caught a glimpse of his hungover best friend with the corner of his eye, letting out a halfhearted snort.

"No, idiot. I did what I've been talking about since I came here. Did you even listen?", the blond laughed, throwing a pillow at the other.

The boy slurred lazily, falling back to the bed with an "oof" sound and pulling the blanket over his head. He groaned something about a horrendous headache, plus something about how he's never going to drink again, which, both he and Bill knew was a lie.

"Noah Jace, you are a living, breathing mess.", Bill deadpanned, not caring about if the other heard him or not. "We've been friends for years, and every time you go to a party and get drunk it ends-", he gestured vaguely around the room, that honestly looked more like a battlefield than a bedroom, scrunching his nose in distase, "- like this. If I didn't know you, I'd think you live with like twelve children and six dogs. Or like, eight pigs."

"William Cipher, since you're an all powerful demon, why can't you put your powers for good use for once and clean up this mess of mine? Since it annoys you so very much, clean it up yourself, it doesn't bother me. I'm used to living like this.", Noah muttered, two green eyes glaring at his friend. " Besides, if I get up I'm pretty sure my head will explode. Which would create more mess because my brains would be splattered all over and-"

"Okay, okay, yeesh. Let me think about it.", Bill hummed, his eyes glacing over the chaos of Noah's room. He stared back at those green eyes, plastering the stupidest grin on his face, "Oh, right. It's because I'm not nice and I don't care. Clean your own shit, you're not a toddler."

"Jeez, thanks a lot, asshole."

"Aw, your insults flatter me, Noey!", Bill boomed, turning his attention back to his phone screen, " If you listened to me I would have been nicer. Maybe I would even agree to help you clean up this mess. Pretty sure you'll get a stroke from your own filth. Oh, and _no shit_ you have allergies when you live in this monstrosity. There isn't a square milometer of space that doesn't have a speck of dust on it. It's everywhere!"

The other boy finally sat up, yawning and stretching for a bit before bringing his hand to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. Two big purple eyebags sat underneath his wildly colorful green eyes, and even though he looked almost ill, there was still something that made him adorable. Maybe it was the fact that he had a baby face.

"Would you stop insulting the _only_ living space I have? It's rather this or living on the street. And I'd rather sleep in a dusty bed than a wet box.", he took in a sharp breath, rolling his eyes when he noticed a strong _whatever man, your loss_ look on Bill's face. "Okay, so if I listen to you about whatever you want to talk about, will you please help me clean this up?", Noah sighed in defeat, lazily running a hand through his mess of a hair. "And please don't call me Noey ever again."

"Yeah. Sure, kid. Whatever you want-", Bill huffed, blowing. a lost strand of hair away from his face. "-Noey."

The other groaned loudly, rolling his eyes but deciding to ignore his friend's childish behaviour, "So, what did you do? Start the third world war? Paint the statue of liberty in yellow? That wouldn't be too surprising."

"No, my dear, young, naive demi-demon. I did something much better.", he sang, turning to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling. " I did something that takes more guts than just making stupid humans go for eachother's throats. Something a lot more complex and complicated.", he took in a sharp breath, "I asked a vampire to go to a party with me."

"Ow. Nice catch buddy. Vampires are great for dating."

Bill let out a snort, "Your ex girlfriend was a vampire and you dumped her because she said her fangs are sharper than yours. You fought about that for like a week. I had to bring you ice cream because you were absolutely _heartbroken,_ and when I asked you to go out with me and forget about the overgrown mosquito, you yelled at me for suggesting that while you were mourning after the loss of the _'love of your half immortal life'_."

"Because she was completely wrong!", the demi-demon cried, his lips forming into a slight pout. Bill couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic he looked. _Poor little thing._

"Aw, come on, cheer up. We'll find you a nice demi-demon girlfriend. And we'll rub her teeth with sandpaper while she's sleeping so her fangs won't be sharper than yours."

Noah gave a small smile, slight liveliness overflowing his beforehand tired features. "Yeah, yeah... So what about this vampire? Who's the lucky gal? What is it about her that made you so interested?"

Bill blinked before nonchalantly throwing another pillow at his friend. This time hitting him right in his face. " _His_ name is Dipper. _He_ is in my history class and lunch, and _he_ has no idea what I am or that I know what _he_ is. Now that I've told you everything about _him,_ I think we need to talk about your drinking problem because it's getting out of hand. I mean, considering all of the sudden you think I'd be interested in a _girl._ "

Noah scrunched up his nose, "No idea why I thought that." He stuck out his tounge to the blond, before laughing, "How dare I forget the great William Cipher is as straight as a circle."

"My triangle self is offended, but true.", he smiled, flashing the white pearls to his friend. "Anyway, I asked Dipper to go to the Northwest's party with me. She handed the both of us fliers for it at the same time, and it just seemed like a perfect opportunity. Then I walked him to his next class and he scribbled his phone number on my palm-", he stuck out his hand, showing a now smudged plotch of ink. "-right there. Then I texted him about the offer, which was to pick him up, and he said yes. Plus, we're going to Py's place to try out tuxes. Of course the Northwest brat had to make it fancy and make everyone dress up. Like it's a damn ball or something. "

"Nice there champ, you really made him swoon. Bet he's going to be at your throat by the end of the party. In a good way, I mean.", he pursed his lips, tilting his head to the side, "About that, are you planning on telling him what you are? And when?"

The other clicked his tounge, giving a slight nod, "Mm. I'll tell him. When I trust him enough. And that's definitely not happening yet. Bill Cipher is a hard nut to crack and I won't just reveal my secrets like it's nothing. Who knows, maybe he despises demons. Maybe he has some bad experiences with them or some family problems related bull. But-", he lifted up his point finger matter of factly, "- I will make sure I make up for all of it. This has to be the best thing ever."

-

Dipper went to sleep early that night, exhausted from everything that happened that day. Snuggled up in blankets in his warm bed, he couldn't help but rethink everything. Absolutely everything. His mind made him do that sometimes, and the worst thing is that, it was almost always before he's going to sleep or trying to relax. His thoughts drift off to the very beginning, or the beginning of the life he remembers.

It was him and his twin sister, experiencing what it means to be a vampire for the first time. Terrible pain in his gums, a sickening feeling in his stomach and a horrendous urge to bite. Urge to drink blood, to feast on someone's life source. The urge to _kill._

The twin's first hunt was on animals, of course. They weren't experienced enough to drink out of humans without killing them, nor hiding corpses in case they do kill someone. Stan and Ford kept an eye out while they were hunting to see how it goes, and they weren't too disappointed, which was comforting. Although they made quite a mess that needed to be cleaned up, for a first hunt it was rather impressive.

Considering the new change in Mabel's and Dipper's lives might be hard and confusing, plus their parents were often away, the twins moved with their uncles in Gravity Falls, a small town in the state of Oregon.

Gravity Falls is a home to a lot of supernatural creatures, including vampires. Gnomes, the undead, eyebats, ghosts... The place had it all. It was like a magnet to anomalies, but the thing is, no human actually _knew._ The people who lived there were absolutely clueless, which was a pretty good thing, considering the town was full of supernatural bullshit.

Uncle Ford always taught him not to trust anyone with his secret and to act as human as possible. He and Mabel have been hiding the truth from everyone except their close family, meaning their parents. His sister, of course, had a hard time doing so considering she's super talkative, and has a lot of friends she tells everything too. Both of those things weren't even close to being a problem to Dipper. He was naturally a shy, "closed-in" person, rarely even talking to people if not necessary.

It was hard for Dipper to trust people, especially with his secret. He wanted to have someone to talk to, aside from his sister, someone who also feels like a weirdo in the sea of humans, someone different. It was easy for Mabel to fit in, especially with her adorable personality, but Dipper was a different case.

He wanted someone who he can trust, and someone who understands.

Someone who trusts _him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* I'll protect u Dip.
> 
> Sooo small note, this is one of the last chapters I have pre-written. My updates will probably be more rare now, but I'll try to make it at least once a week! Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Plus, I'm working on a new thing that might be out soon *wink wink nudge nudge* and it's reeeeeally a lot more different than this but I'm having a lot of fun while writing it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments always very appreciated. :)


	6. Wasting Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some twins bonding + Bill & Noah as best buds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel's last line was heavily inspired by something my friend had said to me. So, friend, when you read this (I know you will bc I force you to), don't ask for copyright.
> 
> See ya at the end of the chapter!

Wakey wakey sleepyhead. Today's the big day!"

Dipper's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the sudden light. He groaned, turning around and pulling the blanket over his head with a scoff, "I didn't know there was a "annoying twin sister" setting on my alarm clock."

Mabel ripped the blanket off of him, lightly pushing his shoulder, "You're just mad I'm a morning person that doesn't need two hours to adjust to the light of the day. Now get up! It's your big day!"

"What big day?", he snapped, sitting up while tiredly rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. His dark brown hair was sticking out in sixteen directions, making him look like an utter mess.

"Your first date, Dipper! Now shoo, get off of your lazy ass and get dressed. I made pancakes.", Mabel chirped, walking out of the room and shutting the door with a slam. Dipper sat dumbfounded on his bed, staring at the knots in the wooden walls of his room. Mabel's words rang through his mind, repeating like a broken record. _My first date? What date?_

Dipper slumped against his bed frame, growling in frustration. So he agreed to go to the party with the mister invasive asshole, hadn't he? No, no. _Mabel_ did it. He just got himself into even deeper cow shit.

Scowling, he headed down the stairs. The smell of pancakes was like heaven for his senses, filling out the whole house with the amazing scent. Dipper pulled out the chair from under the table and sat down across his sister, eyeing the stack of pancakes in front of him.

"So are we going to split or-"

"EAT HOW MUCH YOU CAN!", the female twin shouted, catching Dipper off guard. God, he was so not ready for his sister's yelling this morning, and even more unprepared for a "who can eat more pancakes" battle.

Long story short, Dipper gave up after 4 while Mabel kept going until the plate was clean. With the last spark of energy she exclaimed "I win", before letting her head fall onto the table with a groan. The brunet laughed at his sister, petting her hair, "Come on, Mabes, we're going to school."

"No!", she complained, raising her head up to glare at her brother before slumping back down, "Call in sick. I can't move. Tell them I had to go help our uncles on Stan-O-War, emergency reasons. Or tell them I got bit by a werewolf. Wait! No. I can fake my doctor's signature." She mumbled a few more incoherent words, before light snoring could be heard. _Jesus Christ she falls asleep fast._

Dipper tugged at her sleeve, but no avail. Sighing, he climbed back upstairs, humming a tune to his favourite song. Quickly changing from his pajamas, he put on some white washed jeans and a red flannel. 

Suddenly, the door was pushed open with brute force, revealing the female twin behind it. "Mason Dipper Pines!", she began, stomping towards her brother, "What on this poor planet Earth gives you the right to leave me sleeping on the table when we have _school?!"_

The brunet raised his arms in defense, "You said you can fake your doctor's signature and-"

"I know what I said-", she huffed, fuming with anger, "-but I don't have a doctor! How the hell didn't you realise I was mumbling nonsense? Also, how many pancakes did I eat? Ooh, pancakes, I want some!"

"Mabel, I think you've had enough pancakes for today, all that sugar made you hyper and it's the best if you just stayed home from school because you look like you're about to-"

A loud retching noise could be heard from the bathroom, making Dipper scrunch his nose in disgust, "-puke."

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Now shoo, I need to get dressed. Give me the outfit that I put on my bed.", she peaked from behind the door, searching her brother who was long gone. Groaning, she walked towards her bed, "I have to do everything on my own."

-

"Thanks for waiting for me, I really appreciate it.", Mabel's voice came from the door, her tone sarcastic and bitter. Dipper's head shot up as he removed an earphone from his ear, raising his eyebrows at his twin, "What took you so long? And you know I can't handle the smell of puke. Thank heavens you didn't put glitter in your pancakes like the last time.", he shuddered at the thought of scrubbing glittery barf from every crevice of the bathroom. It was not a pretty sight.

Mabel took in a sharp breath, "Whatever, bro-bro. Let's get moving, we're going to be late." Her lips turned into a large smirk, "Race you through the forest? It's the only place we can use our powers without being seen. Bet you can't go without bumping into at least one tree. Or a deer."

Dipper grinned smugly, getting up on his feet, "Oh, yeah? Bet you can't go without tripping over at least one chipmunk. Or a bunny."

"Oh, it's on! See you at the other end of the forest bro bro. Eat my dust!", she mocked, before running off into the forest. Dipper blinked, before catching up on what's happening and sprinting off after her. _Cheat._

-

"That was fast. For a granny!"

Dipper came in second, like most of the time, but this time at least he didn't bump into anything. His sister waited for him with a shit eating grin plastered on her face, posing triumphantly and full of pride. The brunet mumbled something about it not being fair because they didn't start at the same time, to which she responded with, "You're just mad that I won and you're slower than me.", followed my chants of " Alpha twin!"

The halls were flooded as always, although this time Dipper didn't stuff his nose into his phone and put in his earphones, no. He walked slowly with his sister by his side, vaguely listening to what she was saying, but his eyes roamed the halls in an attempt to find a certain blond. He had math first class, but he had no idea what Bill had. Plus, there was no history today, how were they supposed to even talk? Just in the right moment, his phone buzzed in his back pocket. He fished it out, looking at the screen.

Bill; _Life sucks when the first thing you have to learn in the morning is your first language. English is not very fun._

Bill; _Plus, no history today. I'll see you at lunch tho._

Bill; _Yeah, he can't wait to see your cutewsjdnfkf >_

Bill; _SORRY THAT WAS NOAH I HATE HIM_

Dipper frowned, furrowing his brows. Who is Noah? His brother? Friend? Boyfriend? The vampire felt his gut twist, as a twinge of jealously poked at him. _Why does it matter in the first place? I don't care._

blood suckers lover  <3; _Haha, at least you don't have to learn about types of triangles first thing in the morning._

blood suckers lover  <3; _And Noah is? Your brother or something?_

Bill made a face, nudging his friend with his elbow, "You moron. He thinks you're my brother now." He pursed his lips, taking in a short breath, "As if! Like I'd be related to anything-", he vaguely gestured to his friend with his left arm, scrunching his nose, "-that looks like that. I'm too pretty to be related to you!" 

Noah rolled his eyes, groaning in annoyance, "Well, yeah? I think I look just fine. And you-", he shoved his finger into Bill's chest, "-are just being a narcissistic asshole. Take it down a few pegs." 

The blond let out a "pshh" through his teeth, swatting the demi-demon's hand away. "Whatever Noey. I have a cutie to talk to. Don't mind me." 

Bill; _No, no. I mean, we kinda are like brothers, but not related. Noah is my friend. You two should meet sometime._

Bill; _He's so annoying. Doesn't stop talking unless he's sleeping. And he does that a lot. So it's 50% sleeping, 50% talking. If you end up not liking him, I wouldn't even blame you._

[Me]; _Noah sounds like someone Mabel would get along with._

Bill; _And Mabel is? Your girlfriend?_

Me; _God, no. Mabel is my twin sister. She's a hyper one. Lives on glitter and sweets._

"Man, you sound desperate. Give me that, I'll say something less embarrassing than blurting out about his sister being his girlfriend.", Noah teased, peeking to see the messages over Bill's shoulder. 

[Me]; _Oh, hah, whoops!_

[Me]; _I have class now so I'll see you at lunch! Bye Dipper <3_

The vampire grimaced. _Jesus, that was awkward._ Tightening his grip on the strap of his backpack, he silently followed his sister to his class. 

_Wait. She has english first class, and I have math._

"Mabel!", he groaned, softly slapping his hand against his forehead. "I have to go back, my class is on the other side of the hall. Can you tell Bill to meet me by the bathrooms before lunch, we need to talk. He's like really tall, blond, weird golden eyes, you'll recognise him. Okay, thanks bye!" 

The brunette winked, shooting him some finger guns, "No problem, Dip! I'll be your wingwoman!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first off I don't like this chapter at all I don't know why it just didn't sit with me and I thought about rewriting it but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> second; *really softly* hOLY cRAp 1000 hits! thank you so much omfg for all the kudos and comments and everything, I really appreciate it! It honestly makes my day.
> 
> thank you for reading this shitty chapter and hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments very appreciated :)


	7. Crushing Hearts And Warm Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is slowly beginning to like Bill's company, and maybe there's something even bigger behind that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Bill + Mabel action & some fluff on the side ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hope you like it!

"Bill Cipher?"

"Who's asking?" Bill turned around, blond locks bouncing with the sudden movement. His eyes widened in bewilderment and confusion flooded over his face. "Who are you, kid? You look oddly familiar. I think I know you."

Mabel smiled sheepishly, flashing her white pearls at the blond. "No, I don't think so. But I do know _you._ My brother told me about you. Like, a lot." She pursed her lips and cocked an eyebrow. "Dipper? Dipper Pines? You met yesterday, he's going to that tonight's dance with you, blah blah..."

The other's eyes widened even more as he raised his eyebrows. "Oh! You must me Mabel. He told me he has a twin sister, but man. You two really are alike." He scratched the back of his head with an awkward grimace. "Sorry for the rude introduction. I am, indeed, Bill Cipher, and I'm guessing your brother sent you to tell me something? I might be wrong..."

"No, no, it's okay. And you're right, he sent me to you. He said you'll be easy to find, and he was right, you really _do_ stick out like a sore thumb." She raised her arms in defense. "Not that it's a bad thing, I mean. Makes my job easier." Taking in a sharp breath, her smile came back full force. "Anyways, Dip told me to tell you to meet him by the bathrooms before lunch. I don't know what for, but you might want to, you know, get a mint or something. Just saying."

"Oh, okay. Why would I need a-" Bill stopped mid sentence, glacing at the girl who was now wearing a shit eating grin on her face. "-mm. I get it." An embarrassed smile started forming on his lips as his cheeks flushed, slight pink color dusting his cheeks. He coughed awkwardly into his sleeve, desperately trying to cover his face. "I d-don't think that's what your brother meant. He probably wants to talk about tonight and-"

"Don't sweat it, Billy! I'm just messing with you.", she laughed rather loudly, earning a few weird looks and turned heads. "Although if you and my brother do get together in that way...-", she bailed her fist and slammed it against the palm of her other hand aggressively, "-I'll make sure you are good to him. Break his heart - I break your bones. Simple." After that, her face softened up as she smiled again, giving Bill a light pat on the shoulder. "Have fun with suits today. Dip looks good in blue! Arrivederci!"

She walked to the back of the class, waving her hand to the blond nonchalantly. Bill was stuck staring at the place where she just stood with a blank expression, mouth hanging slightly agape.

"Hey, who was that? She was cute.", Noah appeared from out of thin air, tapping Bill's shoulder with his finger.

"Mabel. Dipper's Sister.", he breathed, then grinned, " Vampire and gay. I've read her mind. Sorry Noah."

"Shucks.", the other spat, scrunching up his nose and tilting his head. "What did she say? Was Dipper really that eager that he sent his sister to tell you stuff? Or did she just come to warn you if you break his heart she'll kill you or something."

Bill chuckled, "Both, actually! I won't be with you at lunch again, by the way. I have to talk to Dipper again."

"Get some!"

The blond slapped his friend upside the back of his head, earning a snort from the other. Noah started howling with laughter while Bill let out a low groan, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "What a great wingman you are."

Noah let out a "pshh", waving the demon off nonchalantly. " I know I am. You'll thank me once you have that vampire hot stuff for your pretty wittle boyfiend~", he mocked in a baby voice, pinching the other's cheek. Bill batted his hand away with a scowl, but he couldn't stay mad at his best friend for too long. 

-

"Sorry I'm late."

Dipper's head whipped up as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on, giving the blond a dirty look. "What took you so long?", he grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him towards the cafeteria. "Let's go, I can't stand this smell anymore. Christ, it's like they're holding fifty Waddles in there. Or a whole farm."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "The hell is a Waddles?"

"I would explain. But honestly, Mabel.", he slowed down, letting go of the other's hand. "It's her pet pig. She won it at a fair, when we were like twelve and he's still just... Oinking around in our house, I guess. I'll show you tonight." _Six years is long enough for a pig to live, right? I can't tell him we found it while hunting two months ago and Mabel wanted to spare it._ He pursed his lips in a thoughtful manner. "Also, since you're here, I'm guessing you and Mabel met. Any comments? First impressions? I bet she came off as too strong and threatened you or something."

"Interesting. I like this Waddles guy! Or, y'know, pig.", Bill tilted his head, smiling. "That's exactly what she did, actually. Appearantly, she's _super_ protective of you and isn't scared of jail. Or breaking someone's neck.", he snickered, nudging the other with his elbow. "I bet she ships us."

Dipper laughed, then nodded. "Yup, that's Mabel. And oh, yeah. Definitely. Don't surprised if at some point you get a text and it's us edited in some kind of a cheesy situation or hearts are drawn around it. Or like, manips or something."

Bill winked, sliding his hand around the other's shoulders. "I'm looking forward to that."

The brunet wiggled out the other boy's hold a bit uncomfortably, overwhelmed by the strong smell of vanilla. He bit the inside of his cheek to calm his nerves, regretting it after the sharp fangs pierced through the skin. He ignored the metallic taste in his mouth, sighing tiredly. "So, is she the reason you were late? Or did you decide to paint your desk in yellow~"

"Why does everyone think that I like painting stuff yellow?! I know I have a lot of yellow stuff and yellow is my favourite color, but seriously! This is taking it too far!" , he threw his arms up in comical frustration, his cheeks reddening. Dipper laughed at how ridiculous the sight was, Bill throwing a tantrum in the middle of the hallway. The blond grimaced before bursting into laughter at his own actions. "I-I got in trouble. The teacher wanted to talk to me.", he choked out between fits of childish giggles.

Dipper's laughing faded out as he stiffened. He shot the other a worried look, " What? Why? What did you do?", the worried look fell from his face, replaced by a shit eating grin. He cocked the other an eyebrow before nudging him teasingly. "Paint the whole classroom in yellow~"

"Dipper Pines! Stop this nonsense right now!", he yelled in the other's face while laughing even harder. The brunet snorted as he watched Bill laugh and if he had the simple ability to blush, he would probably be doing it right now. _His heart is beating so fast and his laugh is so contagious goddamn it. Just what did I get myself into...?_

"...essay."

Dipper instantly snapped from his daze, shaking his head. "Pardon? Sorry I wasn't listening."

The blond grinned, flicking the other's nose. "I know. You spaced out, what's the matter? Something on your mind? Do you have a test today or something?"

"N-no, no, I'm fine. It happens.", he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, staring at his feet before daring to bring his eyes up to look at the other. "So, your story..."

"Alright, yeah, okay, so! We were supposed to write an essay about Princess Diana, you know, the princess of Wales as they called her. Yeah, well, I wrote the essay, and everything was great, but...", he snorted, holding back a laugh. "The teacher wanted to talk to me so she could ask me why did I use an exclamation mark after _every single_ sentence."

Dipper stared at him in disbelief, before he reached to pinch his nose like a disappointed mom. Bill laughed even harder at that, throwing his head back while slight giggles erupted from his throat. The brunet raised his head up, looking the other dead in the eye, "I, you-just... Why?"

"What can I say! I'm a lively guy!"

"I've noticed."

Bill chewed on his bottom lip as his eyebrows furrowed. "Now when I think about it, I kind of understand why would my teacher be mad. I mean, I literally wrote "The princess of Wales died in a car crash in Paris" with an exclamation mark. She probably thinks I'm a psychopath that enjoys seeing people suffer.", he tilted his head as his eyebrows furrowed further. "Or a serial killer."

Dipper let out a grunt as he let the sound of the blond's laughter fill his ears. Behind the hands covering in face, a light smile played on his lips. _Maybe he isn't that bad to be around. Maybe I can learn how to enjoy his presence. Maybe I can learn how to like him? Maybe?_

_Just what did I get myself into...?_

 

_Something good. Definitely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wink wink nudge nudge* oo someone's crushinnnn'
> 
> Next chapter will mainly be focused on these two and both of them getting to know eachother better so I wanted to throw in some Mabel & Noah while I can ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also hmm Mabel is gay??? A hint of Mabcifica????? Maaaaybe??? shh.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! I've been really insecure about my writing and kind of been putting it away & refusing to write because I was scared of how "good" it will be, so if I ever go on a hiatus pls talk to me on tumblr I'm lonely (ma blog is dysfunctonal (without the i))
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are really appreciated :) 
> 
> P.S. Excuse any errors and mistakes I made.
> 
> See you next chapter!


	8. All The Right Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some dorks dorkin' around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOoOO I'm pOsTiNg!!!
> 
> no update last week, I can explain I swe ar :')
> 
> enjoy this *cough* gay fluffy shit *cough* longer chapter (as a sorry for not updating)

Dipper was a bit caught up in his thoughts to hear the bell ring and the shout of "class dismissed" coming from the teacher. He remained sitting, his eyes boring into the blackboard that had the word "geography" clearly written on it. They never did much in this class, which Dipper was thankful for, because it gives him more time to just think about things. Sure, all the noise coming from the classmates might be a little distracting, but it was pretty easy for Dipper to zone out and ignore all that mess.

"Pines. Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all that thinking, but class is dismissed. Find some other place to brainstorm, I suggest maybe the library? Just anywhere other than here, I can't leave you here alone and I have other classes, so could you please leave?", the older man tapped the desk Dipper was leaning on, waking the teen up from his trance.

"Oh, um, sorry, yeah, yeah, of course.", he scrambled up his backpack, getting onto his feet. "Sorry, I'm really sorry, I'll be going now, sorry.", he stammered, quickly rushing out of the classroom. Once he was out of that hell hole, he took a deep breath, preparing himself to go and face Bill.

The lunch break was... Okay. Dipper met Noah and gave Bill his address (the blond _insisted_ on Dipper telling him his address in person, not over the phone because "the government can see everything ") and for the rest of the lunch break they just talked about their interests and what are they planning to do after school, their hobbies... Just getting to know eachother a bit more. 

Dipper talked about his love for supernatural and found out both Noah and Bill share his interest in that. Noah likes to paint and Bill on the other hand has a talent for writing. Dipper expected himself to feel a bit out of place, considering he did not like being in social situations, especially with new people, but in retrospect, he did just fine. A bit of stuttering here and there, which was pretty normal, but other than that no signs of discomfort or nervousness.

Dipper's sneakers tapped against the pavement, the sun was shining and it was terribly warm, he felt as if the soles of his shoes are going to melt against the hot cement. The legends of vampires turning to ash once the sunlight touches them might not be true, but it was still a nuisance to stand in the sun on a hot afternoon.

A loud whistle made him bring up his eyes from the phone in his hands, and his eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of a certain blond in an expensive looking car. In all honesty, he expected Bill to pull up in an average car, not something the president would drive.

"Bill Cipher pulling up in a yellow Lamborghini.", Dipper grumbled to himself, making his way to the blond through the parking lot. "What else did I expect?"

Bill rolled the tinted window further down, sticking out his head lazily as his sunglasses fell onto his nose. "You said something, sweet cheeks? Sorry, couldn't hear you over all the _cool."_

The brunet rolled his eyes with a small groan, snatching Bill's glasses and putting them on. He carefully opened the door, sliding into the leather seat and giving the other a side glance. "So, are we going or not, _sweet cheeks?"_

"Looking good.", the blond mused, a sly grin spreading over his features. "Buckle up. We'll see how fast this baby can go."

-

"I can't believe you almost threw up."

Dipper clenched the arm around his stomach a bit tighter, everything inside stirring and just making a mess. "What else did you expect when you were speeding like crazy!? My stomach is sensitive, and I'm pretty sure those snacks I got for lunch were a bit expired."

"A bit.", Bill laughed, gripping the scowling boy to lead him to the shop they were heading to, " Pretty sure they expired, like, a whole century ago."

A small bell rang above their heads as they entered a small shop on the corner of the street, a lot of different kinds of suits catching their attention through the glass shopwindow. A young girl with oddly bright pink hair lazily greeted the boys from behind the counter, before picking her head up from the magazine she was reading and giving a grin (which, Dipper immediately assumed, was aimed at Bill).

The blond reciprocated the gesture, his lips turning upwards just a bit. "Good to see you, Pyronica."

The girl leaned on the counter, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "You too, William." Her eyes stranded to Dipper for a moment as she examined the brunet (it wasn't in a 'checking out' way, he was sure of it) before the dark brown irises returned to look at the blond. "Who's this cutie you've got there? Your boyfriend?"

Dipper tensed up, shifting uncomfortably. "N-no, no, we're just... Acquaintances."

Bill gave him a look, cocking his eyebrow before turning back to Pyronica, "He means friends. We're just friends, Py."

The girl snickered, gesturing to the brunet with her right arm, "Look at him! He's terrified!", she looked at him in a way Dipper could describe as mocking, until she smiled fondly, white pearls flashing behind pink lips. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm not going to steal your-", she cleared her throat, then grinned, _"-friend._ William and I have been friends since time exists." She turned around on her heel, pink strands of hair twirling with her in perfectly fluid motion. "And if it's because of my name, Pyronica is just a nickname. Although, I'll make sure if this asshat tells you my real name, he wakes up with a sewed mouth."

Bill rolled his eyes and Dipper would've thought he was genuinely annoyed if it wasn't for a small smile playing on his lips. "Enough chit chatting, _Veronica._ We came here for suits, not for a therapist."

The girl shot him a glare before smacking her lips, "Right. I'll get ya your assistant right away." And like that, she was gone behind the thick curtain of the back room.

Dipper let out a sigh, slightly thankful she was gone. Although, she didn't seem too mean, she was definitely weird... And awfully talkative. The whole aura around her screamed "strange" and unlike Bill, not the good kind of strange. Something was definitely off, but now knowing Noah, he assumed it was just Bill's weird taste in friends. The blond gave him a look that said _"is everything okay",_ and Dipper responded with a smile. _Everything is just fine._

After a few awkward moments of silence, the curtain was shoved away as a _ridiculously weird_ looking man entered the room. Dipper saw Bill's mouth twitching as he tried to suppress a laugh, the brunet's own lips pressed into a thin line to do the exact same thing.

It truly wasn't their fault, they didn't want to make fun of anyone, but man, it was like going through the worst "don't laugh" challenge. The stranger sported an awful hairstyle, along with the obnoxious thick black glasses and his clothes were probably the worst. Fifteen shades of eight different colours, mixed in one whole piece of clothing. He looked like he hasn't shaved (nor showered) for about a month, thick dark hairs surrounding his (unseeable) mouth.

"Greetings, lovely boys, what are you looking for? Suits?"

Bill cleared his throat awkwardly, licking his lips while his eyes fluttered to side glance at Dipper, "Well, yeah. This kind of is a suit store, so it would make sense if we were here for-"

"Suits! I know exactly what you need! I'll be right back.", he trotted, disappearing behind the curtain.

The boys gave eachother a knowing look, exchanging little whispers while the other was preoccupied in the back room.

"He looks like a 80's cosplay gone wrong. Terribly wrong.", Bill deadpanned, earning a snort and a light punch on the shoulder from the brunet. "Be nice, we'll get a discount.", he whispered, giving a sly grin, at what Dipper chuckled.

"I'm back, my boys! And I've got your suits!", the man appeared from thin air, shoving a regular black suit with a yellow undershirt and a black bowtie in Bill's hands, and a dark grey one with a baby blue undershirt and a bit darker blue tie in Dipper's. Bill gave his suit a look before cocking an eyebrow, "Hey, this is exactly what I was looking for. I even told-"

"Enough, enough!", he clipped, walking over to the brunet with a smile. "You, boy, to the changing room! Go, go!" He ushered him inside as Dipper managed to give a "save me" look to Bill. The blond laughed, walking back and leaning over the counter.

Bill's gaze lingered on the curtain of the dressing room that the brunet disappear behind. He leaned on the counter next to the assistant who sat on his stool behind the cash register, his eyes following the trail of Bill's.

"You like him, don't ya?"

Bill gave a weak laugh, shaking his head as blond curls bounced at the movement. He jumped up to sit on the counter, not caring if the employee would yell or not, his legs falling over the edge as his hands gripped on the hardwood, knuckles turning white. He whipped his head towards the assistant as his lips upturned into a shit eating grin."Is it that obvious?"

The other nodded with a chuckle, "Mmhm. Plus you told me. And for a demi-demon I have a memory span big enough to remember things that happened like, yesterday."

Bill raised an eyebrow in confusion before something in his mind clicked.

"Noah?"

The boy lowered his glasses, recognisably vibrant green eyes shining with a glint of mischief. Bill groaned, jumping down from the counter, "I thought you had an essay you had to finish because it was due Monday."

"I do. But I wouldn't miss this for the world! Bill Cipher admitting he has a crush on-"

The blond placed a hand over his mouth, pulling back with a disgusted yelp when he felt some spit hit his palm. He wiped it off of the other's ridiculous one piece, nose scrunched in distaste. "Does Pyronica know about this? And what's with all of-", he gestured to the boy with both his hands, "-this?"

"It was my idea and she went with it.", Noah shrugged, then pressed his finger to his lips, hissing out a _shh._ "He'll be back soon. Just go with it, okay?"

As if the other heard them, the curtain flew to the side, the brunet stepping out in his full glory. Bill bit on his lip to suppress an inappropriate, flirty comment, examining Dipper with newly piqued interest. His heart fluttered in his chest and his whole body felt incredibly warm, his face now tinted with a slight blush.

"You, uh-", the blond spluttered, his tounge heavy in his mouth as he spoke, "-you look... Good."

Dipper gave a smile, the corners of his lips curving up just slightly, "Thanks." He turned around, looking at himself in the mirror. Bill stared in awe, but he was careful enough not to get caught (except for Noah, he saw it right away and grinned under his fake beard). Dipper fiddled with his tie aimlessly, pursing his lips in deep thought.

"I think I'll take it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty so I couldn't post bc of a few reasons, some of them are; writer's block, family problems & overall being super busy. forgive me if I miss or update vv late here and there I'm really trying :')
> 
> I'm not happy with this chapter but I couldn't wait anymore so, here *shoves* have it
> 
> Excuse any mistakes and/or errors. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments vv appreciated :)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Thank you for over 1500 hits and over 150 kudos!!


	9. Ready Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good ol' Stan & Ford bickering + Robbie makes an appearance. _Again._ (someone pls tell him to leave)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this early update a sorry for the last late update and a sorry for upcoming late updates?
> 
> Maybe.

_"No,_  Mabel- _no,_  he _didn't_  kiss me in his luxurious yellow car. Mabel. _Mabel._ " Dipper sighed as he pressed his phone to his ear with his shoulder, reaching for the keys in his pocket. The wire of his headphones caught in his fingers and he pulled on it, only to simultaneously pull out his keys. The thread of his pine tree charm Mabel got him when they were still human had somehow gotten tangled with his headphones, sending the keys flying and clattering to the ground at the tug.

The sound of glass cracking made him turn his head, only to see scattered pieces -of what used to be his pine tree charm- under someone's feet.

In front of him stood no other than Robbie Valentino, smiling a bit too proudly for Dipper's liking. The evil grin spreading on his lips dripped with acidic toxicity, and it was a bit too "out there" for the other vampire not to notice. His intentions were obvious just by his gleeful stance and his smug facial expression, and truthfully, Dipper _really_  did not feel like dealing with all of that at the moment.

The blabbering in his ear continued at what he flinched, grabbing the phone and ending the call. He shoved the device in his pocket as Robbie examined his every move.

"What. _Now._  What do you want _now?",_  Dipper spat as his lips turned into a snarl, revealing the sharp points of his fangs. _Oh,_  Dipper _knew_  his eyes were red, in fact, he made _sure_ they were. It makes him look more intimidating.

Dipper Pines might not be the strongest nor the fastest vampire to ever walk the Earth, but one thing's for certain: when someone invades _his_  territory or threatens _his_  family, that's where the genes kick in. The willpower to _fight._  The willpower to  _win._

Both his sister and his uncles were protective over their property, it being something material or just the people they love. That type of thing never really _clicked_ with him, he's always been the one to retreat or silently accept the loss, but too much is too much.

Robbie's grin widened as his own fangs flashed at the brunet, the gesture was feral and overall threatening, but it didn't upset the other too much. On his territory with backup right at the reach of his hand, Dipper knew whatever Robbie will try to play, _will_  be useless.

"Just reminding you. Can you hear your clock ticking, Pines?"

Dipper snorted at how _serious_ he was, his smile almost erupting into a laugh, "Let me see, I'll sharpen my hearing senses...", he let his eyes slip shut just for a moment. Humming, he opened one eye to look Robbie dead in the red irises of his eyes, "No, I don't think so... Probably because all the clocks in my house are digital... So, _you know,_  it makes no ticking sounds. High pitched noises bother my sensitive hearing." He smacked his lips, tilting his head with a grin, "That's probably why I get this _huge_  headache every time you talk."

"My voice is _deep_  and  _manly!",_  he retorted with a whine and Dipper couldn't help but snort once again.

"Sure it is. But no, dude, seriously. Do I have to get a restraining order for you to leave me alone? I'm pretty sure you don't want to get involved in police stuff, considering your parents have done  _a whole lot_ of illegal bull crap.", Dipper sneered as he watched Robbie tense up, his whole figure going stiff for a moment.

"I have no idea what are you talking about. Plus, you won't be able to do that when I kill you-!"

_"Congratulations_ dimwit, you just made yourself sound even more stupid than I already thought you were.", the brunet shot back before the other could finish, catching him off guard. "We're already _dead._  That's the whole _thing_  about vampires." He rolled his eyes with a groan, " Seriously, man. Educate yourself. At least about your own species."

"Idiot.", Robbie snapped, twisting his foot as the already broken crystals crunched under his shoe. "You have no idea what are you getting yourself into." He simply picked up the keys, tossing them to Dipper, "Here. Fetch. Enjoy the last moments of your irrelevant little life that you have left. And tell your _boyfriend_ he's not safe either."

Dipper cocked an eyebrow as he caught the keys with his hand, "My<em> what</em> now?" He licked his lips, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Okay, you know what, _never mind."_  He turned on his heel and reached for the doorknob to unlock the door with a soft _click._ "You're not sane anyway."

"This isn't the last you'll see of me-!"

"I'll make sure to go _BLIND!",_  Dipper yelled back and shut the door. Slumping down, he realized he had left his suit on the couch outside. He groaned. _Things just can't go my way today._

"Kid? You look like you had to convince one hundred gnomes they can't have Mabel as their gnome queen. What's got you so grouchy?", Stanley alleged, startling the boy.

"Interesting metaphor, uncle Stan. But no, it has just been a really exhausting day.", he peeked from the window to see if the bastard was gone, making the older man raise an eyebrow.

"Well, spill the beans. What kind of useless crap are you learning about in school these days huh? Types of colors?", he swirled the mug in his hand, the black liquid sloshing inside of it and almost spilling all over.

"Uncle Stan we learned that in like, the first grade.", Dipper laughed before opening the door, disappearing for a moment to fetch his suit.

"Meh. Never understood those things.", Stan muttered to himself, taking a sip from his coffee. When Dipper walked back in, his eyebrows furrowed at the piece of clothing wobbling in the brunet's hands. "The hell is that, kid? Isn't it a bit too early for you to steal, I haven't even taught you any tricks, and you're way too poor to afford that type of stuff."

Dipper shook his head with a smile, "No, no, I didn't _buy_  this. Nor steal it. I lent it actually." He chewed on the inside of his cheek nervously, "Or, well, someone lent it and then gave it to me."

Stan kicked the chair opposite of him with his foot, making it almost fall over. He tapped the desk, eyeing Dipper, then the empty seat, "Sit down." Dipper complied quickly, plopping down onto the wooden chair. Stan placed his favorite "uncle #1" mug down with a bit too much force, sending the liquid all over the desk. He waved it off, shrugging simply, "I was about to tell you to spill, but my coffee got ahead of me. Go on, kid."

Dipper gave a nervous laugh, aimlessly staring at the drops of dark liquid on the table, "So, uh, I met this guy... He's really sweet. He asked to go to this party with me tonight and he took me to his friend's shop to lend suits and he paid for mine and it was a really nice gesture-"

"Yadda yadda yadda, you kids and your love stories! Get to the good stuff! What's his name? Is he rich?", Stan complained but his smile was genuine.

"Bill. Or, well, William. William Cipher."

Stan choked on the sip of the drink he was taking, hitting his chest repeatedly as he coughed, "KID! YOU GOT YOURSELF A DAMN CIPHER! Unless my ears and brain are betraying me, I'm pretty sure the Ciphers are like the second richest family in Gravity Falls.", he patted his chest once more as he shuddered, "After the Northwests. FORD! COME UP HERE YOU OLD MAN!"

Faint footsteps could be heard from the basement as Dipper's other uncle walked up the steps. He peeked out from the door, adjusting his glasses, "Stan, you're just as old as me and I told you one too many times _learn how to change the lightbulb for yourself."_

"Oi, stop complaining. If it wasn't for me getting you out of that basement you'd die from not seeing the light of day."

Ford pinched the bridge of his nose, "Stanley, I'd only be paler than I already am."

"You're a vampire! You're pale enough!"

"Okay, okay.", Dipper jumped in on the bickering, cutting off the two of the older men fighting. "Just get to your point. Uncle Ford, uncle Stan called you upstairs because of _me."_

At that, Ford sat down, his face paling and his posture going stiff. "What seems to be the problem, Dipper? You know I'm always there for you and your sister and if you have any concerns-"

The younger male shook his head, tapping the drenched surface of the table, "No, no, nothing is wrong. Just, I guess, Stan wanted you to tell me more about the Cipher family."

"Well then.", Ford sighed, shoulders slumping, "You might want to get comfortable, Dipper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had 0 billdip but next chapter we find out Bill's backstory so!!! Hold on!!! (There will also he a bit of Noah's bc my bb)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Excuse any mistakes and/or errors I made.
> 
> My updates might be a bit more random bc of all the stuff going on & if you ever wanna know when I'm going to post or wanna talk to me (don't, I'm awkward) my tumblr is dysfunctonal (without i yee)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments very appreciated! 
> 
> P.S. Thank you for 200 kudos holy moly I luv u


End file.
